Philadelphia
by EO4eva911
Summary: This takes place during the episode "Philadelphia" when Elliot and Olivia are getting chewed out by the Captain. Enjoy! EO. Rating will change?
1. Chapter 1

A/N This story takes place in the episode "Philadelphia"

"Don't give me that blue line crap." barked Cragen glaring at his two best detectives.

"You both disobeyed a direct order by taking two unmarked squads out of jurisdiction."

Elliot glanced over at his partner who had her jaw set and eyes locked. He was really tired of covering for his partner, but that exactly who she was. His partner.

"Go home" dismissed their Captain. Olivia went to object, but Elliot threw her a look making her close her mouth quickly. Heaving a sigh Olivia walked out of the office with her partner on her heels.

"Liv-" Elliot began, but she stopped him

"Don't. I know I have a lot of explaining to do" Elliot scoffed and rolled his eyes at her statement.

"El do not start" Olivia said grabbing her coat, service piece and badge. Elliot did something he promised himself he'd never do. He grabbed Olivia's arm in a vice like gripe and she spun around as expected. Her eyes turned from brown to black in a matter of seconds. Elliot's sky blue eyes where no a dark midnight blue. The reaction had to be either from the long awaited contact or the soft groan that escaped Olivia's lips.

Elliot quickly turned his head away and let go of her arm. Slowly, but steadily his breathing returned to its regular pace. The feelings that coursed through his veins expeditiously where a different story. It felt as if his heart dropped into his stomach and honestly it was the most sensational feeling he ever felt.

Olivia on the other hand didn't know whether to be furious or act like a love struck fool. Her heart was pounding loudly in her chest and her temper was rising by the minute.

Suddenly, tears sprung to her eyes. How was she supposed to see this man everyday when he doesn't even know that she loves him? Why was this all so confusing? Her feeling would always affect the way she though or saw him.

"I have to go." Olivia said walking away with her head down.


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia sat by her window watching as the rain dribbled down her window. Suddenly, she heard a knock at her door. She slowly got up fully aware as to whom it was going to be. Looking through the peephole she sighed. Of course, it was Elliot. It always had to be Elliot. Slowly, she opened the door and leaned against the door frame.

"What do you want Elliot?" she asked her voice hoarse from crying. Elliot looked her over and noticed she had been crying and it broke his heart.

"To talk to my partner and best friend." He said his voice husky. Olivia sighed. What choice did she have? He was going to get in one way or another. Olivia stepped to the side to let him in. He stepped by and she caught the scent of his cologne and her knees went weak.

"You alright Olivia?" Elliot asked sitting on her couch and leaning forward resting his hand on his knees. Olivia shook her head yes and went and sat down next to him. Olivia bit her lip. Why the hell was he here?

"Olivia you know I would protect you with all my heart right?" Elliot questioned giving her a once over. Olivia shook her head absentmindedly and sighed.

"Can I tell you something?" he asked nervously. Olivia looked at him quickly.

"Yeah." She said softly knowing she was probably going to get questioned.

"When we where being chewed out by the Captain and you had that far away look on your face I wanted to take you then and there. For some odd reason that turned me on." He said softly looking down at the ground. Olivia looked up at him and she felt her cheeks get hot.

"I could say the same thing." She mumbled looking at the ground also. _Was that why he was here to tell her he wanted her and just to leave? _She thought to herself. _If that was all then he might as well leave right now._ She thought, but was cut off when Elliot began talking again.

"I came here because I wanted to tell you that I love you Olivia and I always have." He said in a flat tone. Olivia looked at him wide eyed,_ that's why?_ She thought to herself once again.

"I- I don't know what to say." She said surprised. _Of course you know what to say _she though, _you have known what to say for almost a decade._

"I know this is all so sudden, but by your reaction today I knew I needed to tell you." Elliot explained quietly. Olivia nodded and looked at him for the first time since he got here. He was wearing a black button down shirt and denim jeans. Her mouth begun watering and her heart began beating loudly. Elliot smiled as he saw her eyes travel down his body. The least she could do was make it a little less obvious that she was checking him out.

"Like what you see Liv." He questioned his voice now strong, but husky.

"I have for a while Detective." Olivia said hotly. Elliot growled loudly and that didn't surprise Olivia. Elliot was a guy that liked control and when he had it he was well Elliot. Before, Olivia knew it she was pinned down on her couch with Elliot devouring her neck. Her stomach did numerous flips and her head began to spin. A soft moan escaped her lips when she felt Elliot's teeth connect with her bare flesh.

"Elliot, we can do this not when we still work together anyway." Olivia said pushing him off. Elliot let a low groan escape his lips.

"What do we have to wait till one of retires?" Elliot said sarcastically looking down at Olivia.

"If that's what it takes." She said grinning when his face contorted into sadness.

"Fuck my life." He groaned and she laughed.

A/N I am hoping to update ALL stories :)


End file.
